Kira Trentee
Kira Trentee is a female human Jedi padawan turned Sith Inquistor during the time of the Old Republic. Appearance Kira is a very small,but fast human with an average build. She has black hair she has tied back in pony-tail and amber eyes. Personality Normally,Kira's a very normal Sith in terms of personality. She follows the orders of her master and superiors without flaw,though normal military officers don't get her respect.. Kira can also be a bit sadistic at times,using her force powers to cause immense pain to whoever is unfortunate enough to kidnapped by her per orders of her master. However when she's not on the battlefield or on call of her master,Kira's a very kindhearted person,though she does hide that a lot. She can also be very stubborn and sometimes ignore orders from military officers. She seems them as inferior and any Force user as a superior foe and gives them the utmost respect in a fight,unlike most Sith. However her respect for Force wielders does come into conflict with her hatred of the Jedi Order. Their rules and guidelines caused them to leave her for dead. In a way,she thanks them for showing her the true power of the force by leaving her but hates them for not even trying to save her. She's very seductive takes full advantage of this to corrupt young,immature,padawans brought into the order Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Kira normally wears a standard mix of battle armor and Sith robes with a slit along the side of her leg which often reveals skin. She wears heeled boots and has a hood that covers her face. Removing the top of the breastplate reveals considerable cleavage as well. Weapons *'A double sided lightsaber with a red crystal' *'A red shoto saber as backup' Miscellaneous *'A standard wrist comm' Starship Kira pilots a standar F-T2 Quell Imperial starfighter. She made sure to choose a model of the ship outfitted with missile tubes. Kira also pained red lines on the hull to resemble Sith tattoos on some of her Sith brethren. She also installed in a hyperdrive for traveling between systems. Force Abilities Mind Trick The strength and energy needed for Kira's mind tricks usually depends on the will of who or what she's tricking. If it's a beast or a young weak-minded soldier, she need not worry about using a large amount of energy to trick them. If it's a moderately willed military officer or Jedi, she needs a bit more time to focus on rooting out their will and enslaving them to her, always requiring constant focus and line of sight. Force Lightning Kira's lightning is able to be chained through at most three targets at once with moderate, but effective power. Force Choke She's able to choke four people at once, with great effort and concentration. Saber Throw Kira can throw her double bladed lightsaber as far as thirty feet. Backlash Kira is able to surround herself with a electrifying shield which both protects her from minor ranged and melee attacks and shocks anyone who gets to close to her with low voltage. Overload Kira can use this a bit of crowd control. Should she ever find herself surrounded she can use the Force to send a telekinetic wave of lighting around herself to push her would-be attackers back, temporarily stunning them. Force Speed Kira's speed is amplified by her use of Force to increase her acceleration. Physical Abilities Seduction Kira uses herself as the base for her seduction. For younger, less experienced Padawans of the Jedi, her body is the perfect bait. It would be hard for the younger Padawans to resist her charm and charisma. For the veteran Jedi or those born into the order and raised with the laws of Jedi as guidelines, she is less than effective. Speed and Ataru Kira's build allows her to be both extremely agile and fast. She uses this and matches it perfectly with her Ataru style of lightsaber combat; utilizing many jumps, flips, and kicks. Her small but athletic build allows her to pull off some advanced moves. History Kira Trentee was born on Naboo to a middle class family. She heard about the war between the Republic and the Empire through her father,a general for the Republic's army and her only family as her mother died . Eventually,when she was six,she discovered that she could move objects without touching them. She saw that she could use the Force. She originally kept it secret because her father wanted to grow up to follow in his footsteps and become a soldier or a tactician. Kira was determined to follow her father and join the military,with or without these Force powers. Kira had been alone for a while when she was 10 because her father was fighting the war. She was worried sick about her father and even told him to promise her that he'd come back to her safe. Granted,she knew that would take him some time for him to come home again but Kira wasn't expecting the news that she received one day. She was informed by a Jedi that her father was dead. He sacrificed himself to save the very Jedi that stood in front of her. When she was told that she just collapsed;she fell to her knees and her vision was blurred by all her tears. She looked up at the Jedi as he approached her and he sensed that she was Force sensitive. As if to repay his debt to Kira's father,he asked if she would like to become his apprentice. Kira was surprised that this Jedi would want to take her in as an apprentice. What would her father say about this if he were alive? The Jedi could sense the conflict in her and said that no matter what path she took,her father would've been proud. And with that,Kira accompanied the Jedi back to Couruscant. Kira started her training at around 10 and she went on to 15 and fully became her master Padawan. Kira's master was a male Nautolan who was extremely well-versed in the ways of lightsaber combat. He taught her to use the form of lightsaber combat called Ataru. Of course Kira managed to use Ataru as a base for her own fighting style which she used without flaw. She created a double edged lightsaber with a blue crystal and a light blue shoto-saber for a back-up weapon. Kira fought many battles against the Sith with her master to help her conquer some of the more Force related issues like a mind trick of her father. But all of this changed when she was sent to battle the Sith near the Outer Rim,. She and her master easily slew hundreds of Sith troops and Sith themselves. But neither of them were prepared to fight a Terentatek. Her master was ripped apart right in front of her and the armies of the Republic were drive back. She was alone;alone against a monster and several Sith troopers. She readied herself to fight against the impossible odds until the troopers and the beast moved aside. A masked Sith walked in front of her by the name of Darth Sirus;his lightsaber ignited and ready to kill her. She was about to strike him down where he stood until he turned off his weapon. He ordered his troops to find supplies to heal Kira's wounds,which she found as odd considering that he was a Sith and she a Jedi. She collapsed and the last thing she remembered seeing that day was Darth Sirus' masked face. Kira woke up in a space ship days later it seemed. She looked around and saw she was in some kind of infirmary but there also two guards posted outside. She tried kicking down the door with the Force helping her out but that didn't work and she merely hurt her leg. Soon the door opened to show Darth Sirus looking down at her. She moved back in shock and tried reaching for her lightsaber but it was gone. Darth Sirus extended his hand to help her up and she hesitantly took it. Sirus said that Kira was a skilled fighter,one of the best he'd seen trained by the Jedi. He told her that the soldiers were ordered to retreat and leave her to die not because they were driven back. She was in denial saying that they wouldn't leave her. He pointed out that the troops weren't exactly fond of her since she was so young and inexperienced. She did remember how the troops always called her rookie and weren't willing to help her out since she was a Jedi. He also pointed out that the Jedi would've never been willing to leave one of their own. He said it was obvious that they didn't want her to reach her potential. Sirus told her that she would be more powerful than any Jedi if she became his apprentice. Kira saw how true Sirus was and she accepted his offer. She changed her crystal from blue to red in both her normal lighstaber and her shoto-saber. She was given Sith robes and was taken back to Korriban to finish her training,not as a Jedi but as a Sith. Kira became a Sith Inquisitor after severe Force training. Her Ataru style was heightened even further by Sirus to the point where she mastered the style. She had been sent on hundreds of missions corrupting Padawans to join the Dark Side through seduction thus earning her the title "Sith Temptress." Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Sith Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Legends